1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection circuit and a display device thereof, and more particularly, to an inspection circuit with shorting switches respectively disposed on different sides of the pixel area of the display device for reducing the cross-talk and the coupling effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) 100 during the inspection phase. The inspection type is 2G3D, which means all the gate lines are short-circuited to only two gate lines (2G), and all the data lines are short-circuited to only three data lines (3D). As shown in FIG. 1, during the inspection phase, the LCD 100 comprises an inspection circuit 140 and a pixel area (display area) 110.
The inspection circuit 140 is utilized for inspecting if there is any bad pixel in the pixel area 110. The inspection circuit 140 comprises two gate line shorting bars GSLA and GSLB, three data line shorting bars DSLC, DSLD and DSLE, and five conducting pads GA, GB, C, D and E. The conducting pads GA, GB, C, D and E are respectively electrically connected to the gate shorting bar GSLA, the gate shorting bar GSLB, the data shorting bar DSLC, the data shorting bar DSLD, and the data shorting bar DSLE.
The pixel are 110 comprises N gate lines (signal wires) GL1˜GLN, M data lines (signal wires) DL1˜DLM and a plurality of pixels interwoven by the gate lines and the data lines. The gate lines GL1˜GLN are divided into two groups: an odd gate line group (for example, GL1, GL3, GL5 and so on), and an even gate line group (for example, GL2, GL4, GL6 and so on). The data lines DL1˜DLM are divided into three groups: a red data line group (for example, DL1, DL4, DL7 and so on), a green data line group (for example, DL2, DL5, DL8 and so on), and a blue data line group (for example, DL3, DL6, DL9 and so on). Each gate line comprises a first end 1 and a second end 2. For instance, the gate line GL1 comprises a first end 1 and a second end 2. Each data line comprises a first end 1 and second end 2. For instance, the data line DL1 comprises a first end 1 and a second end 2.
Each pixel in the pixel area 110 comprises three sub-pixels (a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, and a blue sub-pixel). As shown in FIG. 1, a red sub-pixel PX11 is electrically connected through a pixel switch SWP11 to the corresponding gate line and the corresponding red data line so as to receive the corresponding gate driving signal and the corresponding data driving signal for driving the red sub-pixel PX11 (it means displaying red color). More particularly, a first end 1 of the pixel switch SWP11 is electrically connected to the red data line DL1, a second end 2 of the pixel switch SWP11 is electrically connected to the red sub-pixel PX11, and a control end C of the pixel switch SWP11 is electrically connected to the gate line GL1. When the LCD 100 is during the inspection phase, all the gate lines GL1˜GLN are respectively short-circuited with the two gate line shorting bars GSLA, and GSLB, and all the data lines DL1˜DLM are respectively short-circuited with the three data line shorting bars DSLC, DSLD, and DSLE. The inspection signals are respectively inputted to the conducting pads GA, GB, C, D and E for inspecting if there is any bad pixel in the pixel area 110.
As shown in FIG. 1, after the inspection phase, a laser cut procedure is executed for cutting out the inspection circuit 140 from the LCD 100. After that the laser cut procedure, the gate driving circuit (signal driving circuit) 120 and the data driving circuit (signal driving circuit) 130 are respectively electrically connected to the corresponding conducting pads PG1˜PGN and PD1˜PDM. Moreover, the output ends of the gate driving circuit 120 are respectively electrically connected through the conducting pads PG1˜PGN to the first ends 1 of the gate lines GL1˜GLN and the output ends of the data driving circuit 130 are respectively electrically connected through the conducting pads PD1˜PDM to the first ends 1 of the data lines DL1˜DLM. In this way, the fabrication of the LCD 100 is done.
However, after the inspection phase, the conventional inspection circuit 140 has to be cut out from the LCD by laser procedure, which causes a higher cost and a great inconvenience.